


On Top of the World

by magicianparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Pynch Week 2018, alternate universe-famous, pynch - Freeform, pynchweek2018, yeah i put Adam as an actor sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Pynch Week 2018 Day 1: soulmates and/or famous au.In which Adam is a pretty famous actor, and Ronan has had a huge celebrity crush on him for years now, and turns out they are soulmates and his friends are super embarrassing.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to Pynch Week 2018! It's my first one I'm participating in because I always seemed to miss the bandwagon but not this year! I may just be running after it instead, and trying to jump on. 
> 
> I have the first two days ready to go, but the rest of the days are dicey because I work 47 hours this week and have no time for myself basically. Hopefully, I'll get it done in a semi-timely manner. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! It's going to seem rushed but that's because I tried to keep it contained to like 5,000 words instead of letting it grow to 10 or 20 thousand. And I tried to do my own take on soulmates/soulmarks so I hope that went well too. 
> 
> This is also not beta'd so there will be plenty of mistakes (mostly tense changing probably), so all of them are mine.

For the record, Ronan still hated using his phone. He doesn’t enjoy talking on it, or using Facetime except for when Matthew calls him to update on his life, and if he was feeling up to it, to let Gansey talk off his ear for a few hours, while Ronan did various things in his house. 

Those were the only times he used his phone… and to scroll through his celebrity crush’s Instagram and Snapchat. Not that anyone knew that. Ronan hated his phone, but he also was smart enough to put a password on his phone that he changed every two weeks to keep his nosy ass friends out of his private life. 

And to be fair, the whole celebrity crush thing started because of Gansey. He had been the one to rope Ronan into watching the limited series on some premium cable network that was an adaptation of  _ Frankenstein _ and used the alternate title of  _ Modern Prometheus. _ Which Gansey knew was a secret favorite of Ronan’s. (He gave off the vibe and reputation of being more of a Bradbury book burner, but was secretly a bookworm, if his library room was anything to go off of.)  

So Ronan watched the show. And then he promptly developed a crush on the main actor who helmed the role of Victor Frankenstein: Adam Parrish. At the time, he had been a nobody, allowing for this role to be his breakout. He was young, and after Ronan did some research discovered he was only a few months older than himself, both in their late twenties. 

Ronan had been mesmerized by the portrayal of the tragic character. The series had stuck pretty close to all the main plot points of the novel, just expanding to make room for a television setup. It was one of the greatest shows Ronan had ever watched. 

Then, of course, Adam Parrish skyrocketed to fame, earning himself some Emmy and Golden Globe wins for his portrayal of Mary Shelley’s tragic protagonist. The show was dark, the Monster was grotesque looking, and it was the perfect adaptation that Ronan had been waiting for. 

So of course, Ronan tried to subtly watch everything he was in. It wasn’t a lot, as he didn’t seem to be interested in making box office hits. He was more of the independent movie type, with stories that were so much different than any superhero powerhouse. The only exception was the one Pixar movie he leased his voice to, and which made Ronan love and hate him more, because  _ goddamnit he can’t be good at singing too, it is not fucking fair _ . 

Ronan was laying down on the couch, his phone above his face as he scrolled through Instagram. He didn’t follow many people; (Gansey, Henry, and Blue upon finding out he had made one, demanded that he follow them.) He stopped when he noticed a new photo from Adam. 

It was one of his forearms, which was beautifully tan and freckled. And in elegant black calligraphy, it had a birthdate, and something else blurred out underneath. The caption read:  _ hmmm _ with a thinking emoji. 

The photo was of a soulmark. A tattoo that showed up on one’s forearm of the birthdate of your soulmate and location of where you meet them. That was why Adam had blurred out the location; he was a relatively private individual for someone of his stature. Ronan kept staring, and staring; etched onto Adam Parrish’s arm was his birthdate. 

He shook his head to clear the jumbled thoughts. There was no way in hell that meant anything. Thousands of people are born every second of every day. Just because it was his birthday, and year, didn’t really mean shit. 

Ronan quickly closed out of his phone and took out his computer to watch his millionth re-run of  _ Modern Prometheus _ . He would not be shamed for doing it. 

He was just in the middle of the episode where William was discovered to have been murdered by the Monster when his friends came barging into the beach house. He paused his show, knowing he’d get shit for watching it again and closed his computer before sitting up on the couch. 

Gansey had come storming in first, his hair disheveled and sunglasses pushed up against it. He was not wearing a shirt, showing off his tanned arms, and was in his designer salmon swim trunks. His towel was thrown over his shoulder. Ronan hated that he looked like a fucking model. 

Blue, his “life partner” as she called it because she refused to be bound by the chains of marriage came in after him. She didn’t even reach his shoulders, which caused for enough small jokes to last a lifetime for Ronan. She was in a black one piece and had a crop top over it, falling off her shoulder. Her black hair was even more spikey than usual. 

Henry came in afterward, their perpetual third wheel, but managed to not actually be the third wheel. He was too busy taking a snapchat of himself to care about whatever Gansey and Blue were talking about. 

“How was the beach three amigos?” Ronan asked with a bored tone. 

Blue turned to face him an eyebrow arched. “Great. Better than being cooped up inside all day, that’s for sure.” 

Ronan stretched himself out on the couch some more, his feet going over the armrest, and linking his hands together behind his neck. 

“Sorry I don’t want to get skin cancer and sand in areas I didn’t think sand could get in,” he snarked back. 

Blue scoffed. “Whatever, loser. You’d bring down the mood anyway.” 

“Then why’d you bring me in the first place?” 

Gansey decided to come into the conversation at that moment. “Well, we didn’t bring you here, rather we invited you, and you accepted.” 

“I bet he was watching hottie Adam Parrish wail away as Frankenstein, again,” Henry chirped with a smirk on his face as he looked up at his phone. 

Ronan scowled at him. “Fuck off, Cheng,” he retorted. He could feel his face burn up. Henry smirked knowingly. Then his face morphed into one of surprise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

“Hoping to catch flies?” Ronan asked. 

Henry nearly dropped his phone as he scurried over to where Ronan sat. Without warning, he grabbed Ronan’s arm and began to look at it the way a scientist looks under a microscope. Instinctively Ronan jerked his arm away, but Henry had an iron grip. 

“What the fuck,” he exclaimed. 

“Oh my God, it is finally happening!” Henry singsonged.

“What are you talking--oh,” Gansey said, stopping abruptly. 

Blue had both eyebrows raised, hidden under her bangs. Her brown eyes also wide in surprise. Ronan finally looked down at what they were all staring at. When he processed what he saw, Ronan blinked a few times. That had definitely not been there this morning. 

Right in the middle of his forearm, was the birthdate of his soulmate and the location on where he would meet him. 

July 3, 1995, Virginia Beach, Virginia. 

The thing about soulmarks was that they only showed up once you were in close range to your soulmate. You never knew when they’d come. And it seemed that Ronan was nearby to his soulmate. 

“Let the search begin for every eligible bachelor in the area whose birthday is July 3, 1995!” Henry declared. 

“We’re not fucking doing that,” Ronan bit back, yanking his arm free finally. He felt the need to hide the black calligraphy. 

Henry pouted like a kid. “Why must you ruin all the fun?”

Blue wrapped an arm around Henry’s waist. Henry was taller than both Blue and Gansey, nearly Ronan’s height, so she came up short next to him. “Yeah, Lynch. This vacation  _ just _ got interesting.” 

“You’re not doing shit, end of story,” Ronan said with finality. 

 

* * *

 

The Three Amigos had convinced Ronan to leave the beach house to go down to the boardwalk to eat dinner at a nice restaurant. Though Ronan wouldn’t exactly call it convincing, as it was more along the lines of cajoling and thinly veiled coercion. Even someone as stubborn and contrary as himself, wore down when he was ganged up on three-to-one.

So he was sitting next to Henry and across from Blue and Gansey at some mom-and-pop Italian restaurant that was a staple of this place. Apparently. Not that Ronan knew anything about it. The only reason why he was at Virginia Beach in the first place was once again because he was brought here by his friends. Ronan didn’t even like the beach to begin with. He burned too easily, and he didn’t see the appeal of laying in the scorching sand and having his nostrils filled with the smell of low tide. But the appeal of being with his best friends was enough for him. And if he was honest with himself, he was lonely and he missed them. Not that he would ever tell them that though. 

Gansey was talking everyone’s ears off about some new development in his Ph.D. thesis that came in through an email today from his colleague and mentor Malory, some old geezer from the UK. Though as far as Ronan could tell, no one was actually listening to him. Ronan knew how to tune him out from years of being his best friend, and as well as his roommate and companion of being dragged across Virginia in search of ancient fourteenth-century Welsh artifacts. Blue, also from years of knowing him, and now living with him on a daily basis, knew the appropriate times to nod, and act interested. Henry was blatant in his use of scrolling on his phone through whatever social media outlets he used to build his “Brand”. Gansey probably acknowledged this somewhat but didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

Henry interrupted Gansey by giving a dramatic gasp as he looked on his phone screen. Gansey paused mid-sentence, and Blue finally snapped back to attention. Henry turned his phone around so the screen was displayed toward all of them. It was the Instagram post from Adam Parrish, displaying half of his soulmark. 

“So what?” Ronan asked, as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He had to feign boredness. 

Henry balked and his eyebrows raised. “So what? Mr. Number One Adam Parrish Stan, your little celebrity crush has gotten his soul mark!” 

Blue also had her eyebrows raised, and then she let out a bark of laughter. She touched the screen to zoom in on the birth date. “And he has your birthdate on his arm, Ronan. On the same day, you got yours.” 

“Coincidence,” Ronan huffed out. 

Blue just pursed her lips and she had a knowing look in her brown eyes that Ronan did not like at all. She hummed to herself as if she thought otherwise. Gansey was rubbing his thumb over his lip. 

The four of them were sitting by the entrance to the restaurant, which is why they heard the little bell chime, signaling that a customer had entered the building. All of them instinctively turned around to see who it was, and Ronan felt his heart stop. 

Standing right at the podium, dressed in a simple blue and white baseball tee and shorts was Adam Parrish. He had his hands in his pockets and his golden hair was a little disheveled and touching the edge of his jawline. He had a Washington Nationals cap on, flattening some of his hair across his head and sunglasses on top of it. 

He looked even hotter in person. Ronan felt his face heat up at the thought and sight of him. 

“Oh my God,” Gansey whispered. 

Ronan watched as Adam Parrish started to glance over in their direction, but was saved by the maître d', who stole his attention back. Adam leaned in and talked in hush voices and the man nodded his head before grabbing a menu and seating him. 

Right next to their table. And right next to Ronan. God damn it. 

Henry leaned in close to the table. “Everyone act casual, okay,” he whispered. Though it was fucking loud anyway. Then he risked a stare at Adam who was looking at the large menu. 

Blue reached over to smack Henry who let out a dramatic hiss of pain. 

“Stop staring!” she mock whispered too. 

Ronan kept sneaking glances anyway. He was trying to get a look at the soulmark on his arm. But the fucker was wearing three-quarters sleeves, hiding it from all to see. God damn him. 

A waiter came over to Parrish’s table and took his order before leaving. He took out his phone, the screen lighting up his face in the relatively dim restaurant. He typed something out before putting it back down. 

Even though they didn’t want to stare, all of them did anyway. It was hard not to when a celebrity was right there. Their food came, which distracted them for a while, but as soon as they were finished it was back to being creeps. 

When their check came, Ronan watched Parrish sigh and he finally turned his attention to all of them. Ronan felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He had a smirk on his face, and Ronan loved it. Even in the dim light, he could see the freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. His tan skin glowed nicely. 

“I know you said not to stare among yourselves, but I get the feeling you didn’t actually understand what it meant,” he commented. 

A snort came out of Ronan without his consent. He couldn’t help it, but what he said was hysterical. The rest of his friends looked absolutely mortified at the fact that Adam Parrish had been listening in and turned his attention to them personally. Adam locked eyes with Ronan for a moment, a small smile on his face before he looked back at the rest of them. 

Gansey shook out of his shock first, immediately going into diplomat mode. 

“Mr. Parrish, I am so sorry that we have bothered you in any way or made you uncomfortable,” he apologized. 

Adam Parrish just raised his eyebrows in response. He let out a huff of laughter, but no sound came out. “This is definitely the least bothered I’d ever been in public. Did you want a photo or something?” The last part came out as a very hesitant question like he felt awkward for asking such a thing.

Blue decided to jump in and run her mouth. “Oh no, we don’t want to bother you at all. In all honesty, I’ve been trying to get a glance at your soul mark.” 

Parrish seemed to be taken aback by that. He pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt down more until he was holding the hem of it in his fist and the collar was stretched a little. 

“Excuse me?” he asked in a polite tone. Ronan heard the faint traces of a Southern accent laced in. 

Henry butt in too. He leaned close to Ronan and put a hand on his shoulder. Ronan let out a growl, but Henry ignored it. “Sorry! Bluebird said that wrong. What we meant is that our boy, Ronan over here, got his soulmark today, so we were looking for every eligible bachelor that may fit the bill. And since that magnificent post of yours today dropped, it had his birthdate on it, we were just curious.”

Parrish didn’t say anything but Ronan watched his blue eyes flicker down to his arm which was completely exposed due to him wearing a tank top. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little wider. Then he schooled his expression back to normal. He gave a smile to them and he took their bill to look at it. Then he fished out money and wrote something down on it. He gave it to Ronan and got up. 

“It was nice meeting y’all,” he said in lieu of a farewell. 

They all watched him leave, and Ronan finally looked down at the bill. In handwriting that may as well be chicken scratch, was a note for Ronan. All it had was a phone number, and underneath it:  _ we should talk sometime _ . 

Blue took the receipt right out of Ronan’s hand and looked down. She gasped. “Holy shit!” 

Then she passed it to Henry who had the same reaction. He looked at Ronan with joy in his eyes. 

“You’re his soulmate!” 

 

* * *

 

Blue had torn the bottom of the check before they had left. Saying that his personal phone number was not for the use of the entire public. Then she had handed it to Ronan and demanded that he text him.

That had been two days ago, and Ronan had not texted him back. He barely texted his friends and family, which meant that he was not going to text his celebrity crush, who had given him his phone number on the bottom of a receipt and also happened to be his fucking soulmate. 

Blue had come in from the beach for a bathroom break. Ronan was in the kitchen reading a book. She walked in and leaned her elbows on the granite counter. 

“Did you text him yet?” she asked, for the millionth time. 

Ronan put his book down and let out a groan. “Jesus fuck, Maggot. No, I didn’t. Get off my back.” 

Blue let out a scoff and pushed her way up into a seat next to him. She grabbed his phone, which was right next to him. Ronan didn’t use it, but the damn machine was haunting him. She tried to enter the passcode but was not successful. Ronan had changed it two days ago. She glared and handed the phone over to him. 

“What’s the damn passcode?” 

“Why?” Ronan asked. 

“Because you are the only person I know who would not jump at the chance to text a celebrity. So I’m going to do it for you.” 

Ronan swiped the phone. “I think the fuck not, Sargent.” 

“Well if you won’t let me do it, then I’ll make you,” she responded. 

“What is the fucking big deal anyway?” Ronan groaned. 

“The big deal is that you found your soulmate. And he gave you his number so you can talk to each other. Some people would kill to meet their soulmate.” 

Ronan unlocked his phone and opened up the messaging app. “Fine.” 

He typed out the name of the contact he had put in two days ago and then wrote a simple message before hitting send. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through his veins. And to prove that he did, he showed Blue. 

“It’s Ronan,” Blue read aloud. “Are you kidding me?” 

Ronan scoffed. “Can’t fucking win with you.” 

A minute later his phone vibrated on the table. Blue practically threw herself across the table to grab it before Ronan. She couldn’t get into the phone but she could see the first part of the message displayed on the lock screen. 

“Ronan, open it. I want to see what else he said.” 

Ronan took it back and typed in the password opening up the app again. The response was longer than Ronan’s had been. 

_ Hey! Thanks for getting back! I was thinking we should talk. How does Sunset Bakery today at three sound? _ He wrote.

“Accept it, Ronan! Not like you do anything anyway,” Blue said. 

_ Fine _ , he wrote back. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ronan made it to the little bakery shop, he saw Adam sitting at a little table outside alone. He still had a Nationals baseball cap on and his black sunglasses were covering his eyes. In his hand was a book, which Ronan read the tile of  _ Silent Spring _ . 

He walked over to the table and cleared his throat. Adam didn’t seem too startled by the appearance, so Ronan concluded that he was probably vigilant enough to not become fully engrossed in something in public. Ronan figured that was smart given he was a public figure. 

Adam closed the book and a smile formed on his face. He stood up from his chair, though Ronan didn’t know why. 

“Hey! Thanks for coming!” he said in a form of greeting. 

Ronan didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded. He watched Adam falter for a moment. “I haven’t gone inside yet, so I waited for you.” 

“How long have you been waiting here then?” Ronan asked. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. Today he was wearing a red t-shirt that had a Coca-Cola logo on it. His forearm was bare to see, with his soulmark on it. Ronan’s birthdate and Virginia Beach, Virginia underneath it.

“Not that long. Let’s go in. They have the best pastries here.” 

He turned around and held the door open for Ronan. The blast of AC hit him, and the smell of fresh goods wafted around him. The bakery was relatively empty, except for a few patrons who decided to sit in the cool instead of the hot summer air. Adam walked over to the display to eye all the pastries. 

“Hi there, welcome!” An employee greeted. She was perky and young. Ronan figured she was a high schooler or college student. 

Adam looked up, his sunglasses were still over his face. He gave a small smile and wave but didn’t say anything. He looked down again and pointed at a caramel apple covered in walnuts. 

“I’ll take one of those, please.” 

The employee nodded and smiled. “Sure thing!” 

She opened the display and grabbed one from the back. Then she went over to slice the apple. When she was finished she handed it over to Adam in a plastic container. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

The employee nodded and turned her attention to Ronan. “Anything for you, sir?” 

Ronan pointed to the chocolate covered banana in the front. “That.” 

She went and grabbed a bag. Before Ronan could even pull out his card, Adam interrupted. 

“He’s with me.” Then he flashed a small smile and paid for both items. 

When they walked out of the bakery, Ronan finally had something to say. “Stop paying for all my shit.” 

Adam sat down on the metal chair and opened up his plastic container. He pulled out one of his caramel apple slices and bit into it. He chewed and when he finished he shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s just one banana, Ronan. How much could it cost, ten dollars?” he said in a horrible posh accent. 

Ronan lounged in his seat his eyebrows raised. “Did you just quote _Arrested Development_ at me?” 

Adam put another slice in between this perfect teeth and smiled around it. He shrugged again and then ate it. Ronan opened his own container and put the banana in his mouth and took a bite. Adam let out a laugh. 

“No matter what, eating a banana is always going to be funny,” Adam quipped. 

It took a moment for Ronan to get the joke, and when he did he immediately took the banana out of his mouth. Adam let out a burst of laughter. Ronan felt his face flush and his cheeks heat up. 

“Fuck you, Parrish,” was all he said. 

“Getting ahead of ourselves,” he retorted. 

“Are you always such a smartass?” Ronan asked. 

Adam had stopped laughing. “Only ninety-five percent of the time.”  

Ronan had gotten up afterward to grab a knife to cut the banana into slices. Adam had refrained from comments, but he could tell by the smirk he kept thinking those stupid innuendo thoughts. They ate in relative silence for a little bit. When they were done, Adam was the one to break the ice. 

“Are your friends always so inconspicuous when they see famous people or am I just the exception?” 

Ronan loved his sense of sarcasm. He let out a huff. “You’re not the exception. They’re like that everywhere they go.” 

Adam leaned back in his seat. “Must always be an interesting time then.” 

“You have no idea.” 

_ Silent Spring _ was still on the table. Ronan nodded to it. “You a science nerd then?” 

Adam’s eyebrows rose on his head going underneath the fringe of his hair. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his golden hair before putting it back on again. 

“If you mean majoring in environmental engineering, then yes. I am a science nerd then,” he responded. 

“You majored to become an engineer?” he asked. 

Adam nodded his head. 

“Then how the hell did you end up as an actor?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Life isn’t always a straight path. Sometimes you stumble into things by accident.” 

“You sound like an old man giving advice.” 

Adam laughed. “Sometimes I feel older than I am.” 

“Where’d you go to school?” Ronan was officially curious about him. 

Even though Ronan had a huge fat crush on the man in front of him, he never took to online stalking him. He didn’t enjoy technology that much, and working took up most of his time anyway. 

“CalTech. And now, what is it you do, Ronan?”

“I work on my family farm at home,” he said. 

Adam nodded his head and put his elbows on the table. “That’s cool. Where is that?” 

“Some small town on the edge of Virginia and West Virginia. Mostly just sell stuff to local businesses in the area.”

“Such as?” he prompted. 

“Milk and dairy products from my cows and goats, wool from sheep. That’s about it, but it makes good money.” 

“That is interesting. You don’t seem like the farmer type.” 

“Why, because of the shaved head and huge back tattoo? Don’t you know we all look like this? No need to put stereotypes on us.” 

That got a small laugh out of Adam. He picked up the book and waved it a little. “Then you should know a little about this then.” 

Ronan did. So he nodded. “I’ve read it before.” 

“Have you?” Adam questioned. 

“I’d say it’s important, especially working on a farm.” 

“I agree.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam Parrish was the only person Ronan was guaranteed to text back to. It had been a few months since they found out they were soulmates. They both went back to their day jobs, one of which was much more exciting than the other (it was Adam’s, though he would protest to that, and then give a list of a million reasons why he was right). 

Life kept going on. Ronan was no ordinary person either. Sure he wasn’t a super celebrity like Adam, but he did not come from nothing. His father was a well-renowned art and antiquities dealer when he had been alive. Made a multi-million dollar fortune for his troubles and Ronan had inherited a part of that fortune. His older brother was in the Senate as one of the youngest senators. So Ronan had some brushes with fame. But he had never actually been thrown into the spotlight of it. 

And it was weird. They kept their relationship on the down low. Adam knew how to hide from the paparazzi, and purposely had signs with expletives to carry around so they couldn’t use his photo for gossip magazines. It was what he was known for, of course, other than his acting. 

It was a little rough around the edges, and they were still hammering out the kinks in the armor of their relationship, but Ronan had never felt so happy. And lucky for him, Adam’s residence of choice is in D.C., fairly close to Ronan at all times. The farm Ronan worked and operated was getting more success, and recently he had hired some farmhands at the insistence of his brothers. (Even Matthew, which surprised Ronan because he didn’t think Matthew cared all that much, but he, in fact, did.) And then Matthew had volunteered to watch over the farm while Ronan went to go visit Adam who was on set in New York City for his new TV show. 

That was how Ronan ended up on a television show set. Or more specifically, in the trailer, for Adam to hang out in when he was not filming or getting his makeup and hair done or getting fitted for costumes. 

Adam was sitting in a leather spin chair, idly twirling back and forth with his leg, while the other was propped up over his knee, and he was reading the script over again. Ronan was lounging on the little couch across the way, watching him. 

He looked at the clothes he was wearing and admiring how well he looked in it. His hair was cropped nicely and styled fashionably, and Ronan had been just a little sad when he had to cut it off; Adam had been too, but he said it would just grow back anyway. Ronan had enjoyed tugging on the shaggy hair when they decided to get intimate with each other behind closed doors, and he knew Adam enjoyed it too if his groans were anything to go by. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be like the ultimate hippy or something? Why are you dressed like James Dean?” Ronan finally asked. 

Adam glanced up from his script, his blue eyes light. A smirk formed on his face as he put the packet of paper down. He stretched his arms over his head, allowing Ronan to ogle at his nice muscles. 

“The show takes place in 1947. And Neal Cassady wasn’t so hippy-dippy, at least until a little later. He was definitely the bad boy of the group if anything,” Adam responded. 

That was the guy Adam was playing. Adam had warned him early on that he would have to do some sex scenes with the other actors but reassured him it meant nothing. Ronan rebutted that of course he knew that, but was secretly glad Adam disclosed it to him anyway. He did not want the feelings of jealousy inside of him when it was just Adam doing his job. 

Ronan then stood up, feeling the need to suddenly, and picked up the discarded script. He read the cover page.  _ Beats _ , the title in the font and style it was going to be presented, followed by the episode name, writers, and directors. Adam had gone and highlighted all his lines in bright yellow and had a million footnotes and annotations written in blue ink on the margins in Adam’s horrible handwriting. 

He read a scene that led into a sexual one, which was described in italics. Ronan felt his face flush just from looking at it. He couldn’t imagine what it would look like on tv. Damn premium cable shows. 

“Your character has a sexual relationship with another man?” Ronan asked, a little surprised. Risqué for the 1940s, he thought. 

Adam hummed in response. “He was known for having a sexual relationship with Ginsburg. Even Kerouac mentions his bisexuality in  _ On the Road _ .” 

Ronan smirked. “Is that why you took the role? Because you too, are having a sexual relationship with a man, as well as being bi?” 

Adam scoffed and pushed Ronan’s arm. “No, Lynch. That is not the reasons why. I took it because I enjoyed the script and the story to be told.”

“Mmhmm, sure Parrish. If you say so.” 

“Shut it,” Adam responded before pulling Ronan in for a kiss. It started chaste, as it always does, but then someone decides that wasn’t enough and then deepened it. That time it was Adam. 

There was a knocking on the door and then a head popped in. It was a young man with a headset. They released their lips, and the man yelped a little in surprise. His entire face was blotchy and red. 

“Oh! Sorry-I didn’t mean. Uh, you’re needed on set in ten,” he stammered before scurrying out.   

Adam sighed. Ronan watched him look down at his soulmark and smile a little. Then he reached out and brushed his hand over Ronan’s. They kissed one more time before Adam stood up to get ready. 

“Let’s go, Lynch.”        

**Author's Note:**

> There you are! Hope you all enjoyed Day 1! 
> 
> I personally, in my own heart believe that if Adam were an actor, he'd prefer TV series over movies. Also, he would make such a fantastic Victor Frankenstein I'm almost sad Adam is not a real person and that it will never happen. And he would make a great Beatnik which is also deep in my own heart too, but that may just be because I study history and love mid-20th-century counter-culture. 
> 
> Also Ronan, deep in my heart also loves to read and learn. He just hates the structured way school makes students do it. So yes, in my head and heart he has a library. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated and loved by me! So please send em in! Until next time!


End file.
